A common micro relay comprises an electromagnetic mechanism, an armature, and a contact mechanism having a fixed contact and a movable contact which are selectively closed and opened by a pivot motion of the armature. Preferably, the contact mechanism of the micro relay is disposed in a sealed space in order to prevent dust or dirt from settling on the movable contact, or in order to improve switching performance of the contacts. For this reason, in the common micro relay, a body and a cover are sealed with a sealing agent after the armature and the contact mechanism are placed in a space formed by the body and the cover.
However, as the micro relay becomes miniaturized, it becomes more difficult to seal the micro relay with the sealing agent. Furthermore, using the sealing agent is a waste of money and the sealing process is a waste of time.